Kaito?
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: This was not how he wanted her to find out.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Summary: This was not how he wanted her to find out.**

* * *

 **"Kaito?"**

* * *

The seventeen year old screamed as the phantom thief, clad in white, started to spiral in a downward descent, before landing not-so-gracefully onto the rooftop she was standing on. The rooftop of the heist that the thief was trying to leave from.

"Kid!" The girl-Nakamori Aoko, cried out in surprise, hurrying over to the thief. Her natural emotions-of genuine concern, won over. She gasped in horror as she saw the blood blossoming quickly on the white suit of the phantom thief. Then her eyes widened, as she saw the thief's uncovered face, as the white silk hat had fallen in his descent, as well as his monocle.

"Aoko." Kuroba Kaito-the person unveiled, tried to speak, but failing as sharp pain struck his chest, his breath hitching. His brown hair seemed more unruly than ever, his suit all messy and his violet tie bloodstained. His skin was pale, and covered in a slight sheen of sweat.

"You're wearing a mask. You must be. Kaito would never dress up as someone like _you_." Aoko hissed, grabbing Kaito's cheek and tugging at it desperately, but letting go with a heartbroken cry as she realized that it had been warm flesh under her hand, instead of a mask.

"I-" Kaito opened his mouth, trying to speak the words that were stuck in his throat. Attempting to speak, but failing, Kaito started coughing violently, spitting out a mouthful of blood in the process.

"Don't speak, _baka_. The ambulance is coming. Don't you _dare_ die on me." Aoko's voice cracked as she tried to keep her untamed emotions leashed. The door to the rooftop burst open and Hakuba, as well as the police task force in charge of capturing Kid-even Aoko's own father, burst out onto the rooftop.

Hakuba's eyes bugged out, upon seeing Kid-no, Kaito's fallen body, and the blood pooling around him. Nakamori Ginzo's fierce fury at encountering Kid disappeared instantly, being replaced with shock and horror and confusion and sorrow, at seeing his daughter's childhood friend lying on the floor, helpless.

"Kuroba-kun." Hakuba hurried over to Kid's body, his eyes meeting Kaito's.

"Hakuba." Kaito managed through gritted teeth, before turning his eyes back to Aoko's.

"What are you all doing, just standing there?! Save him. Save Kaito!" Aoko shouted at the task force, at Hakuba, at her own father.

"A-Aoko." Aoko's attention snapped back to Kaito. "I-I'm sorry. I l-love you. I-I'm so, so s-sorry, A-Aoko." Kaito choked out. His eyes were starting to close, his breathing starting to slow down.

"No. Stay awake, you idiot!" Aoko cried, shaking her head violently, trying to deny the fact that Kaito was slowly slipping away from life's grasps, instead getting slowly embraced by death. "C'mon, one of you! Save Kaito, goddamn it!"

"It's too late." Hakuba murmured, just loud enough for everyone to hear. He kneeled down next to Kaito, his gaze a mixture of pity and sadness.

"H-Hakuba." Kaito rasped. "T-take care of A-Aoko f-for me." He whispered, before his eyes closed, his body slumping uselessly to the floor, unable to support him anymore. His chest stilled, his breathing fading away.

"Kaito! Kaito, wake up, you idiot! You can't leave now! This has got to be one of your stupid jokes!" Even as Aoko said that, she already knew that Kaito wouldn't wake up again. Ever. She'd never see his beautiful indigo eyes. She'd never hear his voice again. She looked down, tears falling onto the ceiling, mixing with Kaito's blood.

Aoko's hands shook uncontrollably as she gazed at them, horrified. Blood-Kaito's blood, coated them, drying under her nails, on her skin. Her best friend, her most hated enemy's blood, covering her hands.

The full impact of Kaito's death seemed to hit her. Aoko's eyes were filled with disbelief, before something in her seemed snap. Throwing her head back, she laughed hysterically, tears streaming down her face relentlessly. Then, her hysterical laughter turned to heartbreaking sobs.

She wasn't mourning the death of the worldwide famous Kaitou Kid. Rather, she was mourning the death of her childhood friend, her love interest. The thoughts of Kaito's betrayal were washed away, as Kaito's heartbeats started slowing down, before fading completely, leaving a sobbing girl, a quiet British detective, and a stunned and dumbfounded task force behind.

* * *

Miles away, a murder of crows left the scene.


End file.
